untitled for now
by Jezi futhark
Summary: Lemon. when kagome is taken to a special school for elemental miko's where inuyasha ins't alowed becouse he's a honyou but they are together and still meet...
1. Default Chapter

i don't own Inuyasha i do with my friends the other

characters prologue: Birthday surprise

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Everyone cheered as kagome opened her eyes.

A small smile appeared on her face as she sat up. "You guys this wasn't necessary but thanks so much." Kagome gave the entire group a big hug.

"Now if only we could just relax and rest the entire day." Songo hinted largely to Inuyasha.

"KEH! We have got to hunt down Naraku." Inuyasha scoffs. Then looking into Kagome's eyes he relented. "But since this is such a special day...Naraku. will just have to wait. But only for today."

Kagome's eyes glowed happily. "Oh THANK YOU INUYASHA!" she cried jumping up and giving him a really long hug. Inuyasha blinked in surprise at the strength of the hug.

"What? You are just humans and every once and a while have to rest or you'll die." Inuyasha growls as he returns her hug.

"Miroku, shippo let's go get some dry wood. It may be hard because it rained last night." Songo whispered dragging the other 2 along so they wouldn't interrupt Kagome-can and Inuyasha.

A slight drizzle began to fall as the 2 huggers parted. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispers "I only know you for a year now...but..." His eyes clouded with his hidden love fighting to be free. Then with only a slight hesitation he kissed her softly.

As Inuyasha backed off Kagome brought her hand to her mouth. "Did you just..." She stuttered pain and confusion and her complete love battling in her eyes.

"I did and to make you believe it I will do it again and again." Inuyasha smiled at the sudden joy in her eyes.

"Are you kidding? What about Kikio?" Kagome asked almost afraid to speak as if her words would break some spell.  
"Kikio only wanted me to change. She never truly loved me for me. For who and what I am." Inuyasha whipped the tears from her cheeks. "I have known for a while that for you I wouldn't need to change. that you did care for me and showed me how to care about others and what love is. That you love me for me."

"I do. I really do," she agreed happily. "And you are right the others care about you."

Inuyasha kissed her softly again. "Lets go find the group." He said picking Kagome up and putting her on his back and running off.

They found the threesome fighting with Kagome's matches. "Why wont these stupid things start!" Miroku growls at Kagome.

"Can't we just go get Kagome to do it for us?" Shippo asked from his perch on a nearby rock.

"No, Inuyasha is giving her his 'present'" Miroku laughs from in front of the pile of sticks. "These are impossible."

"How do you know, Monk?" Songo asked her eye brow going up slightly.

"He asked if he should say anything to her..." Miroku smirked.

"Yes, I did and I believe you said you wouldn't say anything to any body about it." Inuyasha teased coming out.

"Kagome! Good make the fire sticks work." Miroku begs.

"Yes, please it's cold and rainy." Shippo whined.

"Well, you can't out here. The fire wont start in the rain." Kagome laughs.

"Hem hem." A voice interrupted them. Turning around they found 5 young women.

A starry blond in a silver kimono, A blond in a blue kimono, a brunet with a white kimono, a strawberry blond in a pink kimono, and a red head with a forest green one.

The one in silver stepped forward. "We are looking for a young miko." She spoke with authority. "Inuyasha," the word was dripping with distance. "Where is kikio?"

"She died over 50 years ago." He snarled. "Samantha why are you 'ultimate' want down here around Edmonds?"

"Lady fire dead? How?" the red head cried out.  
"She was killed by Naraku." The pink kimono spoke up. "The girl on Inuyasha's back is her reincarnation."

"Karen why didn't you tell us sooner that she had died." Samantha demands as all 5 pair of eyes bore down on kagome.

"Um what is going on?" Kagome asked confused.

Samantha smiles. "Natalie release the rain cover." She told the women in blue who nodded and the rain instantly stopped.

"WOW!" Shippo gasped in amazement. "You are some powerful miko's"

Songo and Miroku stood to face the 5. "Who are you 5?" Songo demanded.

"We are the elemental Miko's called the 'Ultimate six' we have elemental miko ability. I am light. Natalie in the blue is water as you have seen. Questix in white is air. My sister Karen in pink is heart and mind. The red head in green is Eleanor and is earth. Now who are you?" As Samantha introduced them each nodded slightly. Eleanor bowed to them.

"Songo a demon hunter, Miroku a pervert monk, shippo a fox demon cub, and Kagome." Inuyasha growled at them. "And you know me."

"Of course." Samantha told him. "Is Kagome a miko?"

"I am, well sorta." Kagome said looking at him. "Why?"

"Then I think you are one of us..." Samantha said

"She is." Karen interrupted.

"So we will be taking you with us." Samantha continued.

"She is not going." Inuyasha interrupted. "I love her and am not let in."

"You are part demon." Natalie scoffs. "So unfit to be near the Ultimate six home."

"I want to stay with him. And if you want me to...no I am not going!" Kagome said. "I go where he goes."

"You have to." Eleanor tells her coming forward. "If you don't come your ability will run wild. I promise I am telling the truth. I also tried to fight it."

"Shush Ely. We will spend the night with her and if she still will not see reason we will leave." Sam smirks.

Later that night. Inuyasha sat glaring at the 5 women that had so rudely interrupted his day. 'Sure they come only when I finally tell Kagome I love her. DAMN them!"

Kagome starts to whimper catching Inuyasha's attention completely. "Kagome?" He whispers to her sleeping form.

"No no no not now. Please leave them alone. please." She muttered in the dream state.

Suddenly the ashes flared up. The fire spreading everywhere quickly. "What the?" Inuyasha cried as the heat reached him.

The 5 Elemental miko ran out. "I tried to warn her." Ely cried sadly "Wake her Inuyasha before she burns everything to a crisp because of nightmare."

Inuyasha fought through the flames and kissed Kagome. "Wake up beloved."

okay so this is why she went to the school her lack of control is scary.


	2. chapter 1 got caught

I do not own Inuyasha yet again. Though I would never mind it.  
Chapter 1 Got caught.

Samantha moved quickly down the hall. "Kagome...KAGOME!" She called worried. 'why can't I find her?' Her mind screamed. 'Damn who ever took down our mental link. They will be in a lot of pain!'

Samantha flew into Kagome's room. "Sam?" a voice interrupted Sam's mental ravings. She spun around. "Oh hi Ely." Samantha greeted the earth miko. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Kagome." Eleanor laughed. "Same as you, I believe."

Sam nodded her strawberry blond hair falling into her eyes. "I fear Cobra may have come..." (A.N. Cobra is bad. Evil person the person who "started" demons according to the ideas from history.)

"Yeah." Ely's eyes clouded. "Uhm Sam has Jewel found away to rid Kagome of Cobra's influence?"

"No," Sam sighed. "But we are still looking." She glanced around the room. Their was a bed, a dresser, and a simple fireplace. "You would never know this was the room of an Ultimata six miko and from the future." She sighed again. "Why isn't the fire going? It's winter."

"Kagome made it so we can't start it." Eleanor laughs. "Well, she is 'Lady fire.'"

As the words began to fade the fire place burst into flames. "What the..." Sam gasped.

The small little window crept open. "I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha!" The voice of the missing Kagome called as she started to climb into the room.

"KAGOME!" Samantha's pissed off voice caught the young women 1/2 way in. "Where have you been?"

Kagome's head peeked out from under her arm. "Oh Hello lady light!" She gasped. "Um why are you two in my room?"

"Looking for a certain Fire lady." Eleanor teased. As she walks over to look out the window. "Gosh Kagome how on earth did you get up here?"

"Yes, kagome please enlighten us." Sam smiled but it wasn't friendly.

"Come on you two. You know I was trained by Songo...I mean by a demon hunter." Kagome cut off songo's name rolling her eyes she finished climbing into the room.

"It wasn't Cobra then?" Samantha drilled.

"No...I just went for a walk." Kagome said. "So..What do you two need?" She asked hoping to change the subject.

"Really that can wait. Was it Inuyasha?" Samantha pressed. "Where you with that banished filthy Honyou. He's part demon!"

"Yes, Samantha I was." Kagome looked down unwilling to see the high miko lose it.

"How many times has he threatened me, Kagome. I am the MIKO of light. He is part of the darkness that threatens human life. WHY CAN YOU NOT STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Kagome felt so cold and alone. "I am so sorry Samantha." She lied.

"No, you are not yet." Sam screamed. "but you will be. I am going to have James and Robert instal bars on your window and door. And not just any bars but fire, magic and acid resitant bars. You will not leave this room except for meetings with me and the Jewel. Your classes will even be in this room."

Samantha grabs Eleanor and drags her out. "JAMES!" Samantha's voice calls as the door slams.

Kagome sank to the ground. 'Damn you Samantha! The reason is i LOVE him. I know you don't understand that but I do and I know he does as well.' Kagome took solitude deep in her mind after checking that the barriers where still up. 'That has to be the most idiotic idea. I hate that mind link. I hate them being able to in my mind all the time.'

Kagome sat back and remembered the fun.

(Flash back)  
Kagome sat back on her bed. "Crap I hurt." She muttered rubbing her neck. Which was cramping from reading the book on her bed.

"Here let me help with that." A low husky voice made Kagome look up in surprise.

"INUYASHA!" She laughed happily. jumping up and being encircled in his arms.

"Hello beloved." He purred sending chills down her body. His breath and places he touched the only spots on her body with warmth. "I see you have missed me as well. oh I have missed you." He sighed breathing in her scent.

"IN-INUYASHA you shouldn't be here...you'll be caught,": Kagome whimpered fighting the urge to return his kisses.

"Please." Inuyasha's voice had such a wanting that Kagome let out a little cry. "Yes, my love. Now just lie down."

"Inuyasha we can't..." Kagome began to moan as he mad trails of kisses over her neck. His soft ears slightly tickling her. "Mmmm...No we can't not here."

Inuyasha sat back pouting. his ears dropping. "Then where?" He demanded.

"No don't pout." Kagome cried. she leaned in and captured his lower lip, which was sticking out slightly in his pout, and bit it slightly. "how about Inuyasha's forests?" shh whispered backing off some. Her brown eye's dark with passion.

Inuyasha smiles, "Right now?" He asks kissing her left hand.

Give me one-second." Kagome turns and douses the fire and puts a stronger block on her mind. "Let's go!"

"Yes, ma'am," was the quick reply.

(end flash back for now)

Okay chapter one. Is it any good so far? next is the major lemon. it's called bathtub part 1 


End file.
